


Better Than Me

by justanotherdeangirl25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Remembering good times, Sad Dean, Sad Reader, Smut, Surprise End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:22:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10153556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherdeangirl25/pseuds/justanotherdeangirl25
Summary: Based off of "Better than me" by Hinder. Well kinda  lol





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of "Better than me" by Hinder. Well kinda lol

Dean stood at the end of the bed. It had been almost a year, but he swears he could still smell your sweet scented perfume floating through the room. After a demon had found out you were Dean’s girlfriend, you had been kidnapped. The demon had almost killed you, trying to get information about the brothers. Finding you in such a state had crushed Dean. Thinking it would protect you, Dean decided to end it with you. His heart shattered when he spoke those words, watching the pain etched across your face but how else was he to keep you safe? You were his weakness and every monster knew it. So instead of cuddling up next to you that night, he spent it drinking an entire bottle of whiskey, trying to numb the pain coursing through his veins. 

\------

He heads to closet, grabbing the box of photos that he had hidden there. He sets the box onto the bed. He picks up an album you had put together. His eyes scan over the pictures, landing on his favorite one.

You had convinced him to go to the mall to shop. You stopped right outside the store and grabbed your phone, taking a quick picture of the two of you. He had been waiting outside the dressing room for what seemed like forever before you had pulled him into the small room. He remembers the smirk that crossed your face while you were standing there in a rose pink bra set and how your lip was caught between your teeth. Seconds later, his hands were everywhere on your body as soon as his lips pressed hard onto yours. He pushed your back against the wall, his hand under your thighs as he lifts your legs up over his waist. He remembers the small moans and whimpers that left your lips as his already hard cock rubbed against the thin material of your panties. It took all his strength to not rip off that tiny pink thong. He quickly undid his belt, dropping his pants as he freed his throbbing cock. He swiftly pushed your panties to the side, slipping right into your warm, wet center causing you to moan obscenely loud. He just knew you both were bound to get caught but in that moment he didn’t care, he only saw you, perfect you.. The one thing he thought he would never lose.  
\-----  
He stood from the bed, grabbing the keys to Baby, heading towards the garage. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. He couldn't pretend everything was okay. He missed lying beside you, your lips and how you would always melt into his kiss. He needed closure, needed to know you were okay. He hopped into the Impala, driving to the last known address for you. 

\----

Two days later, Dean pulls up to an old white farmhouse just outside of town. His nerves haywire as he stares at the dark brown wood of the front door. He finally musters up enough courage to step out of Baby and walk up to the front porch. He knocks, feeling his stomach twist with nervousness. The door opens and there you stand beautiful as ever. Your eyes widened then a look of pure anger crossed your features.

“Look, I know I’m probably the last person you want to see. You probably wanna kick my ass and that's okay. Punch me, I don't care. I-” Dean pauses as he sees you hold up your hand, giving him a stern look.

“Now, Dean, I want you to sit quiet a minute and tell me why you’re crossing the country like this.” Tears threatening to fall from your eyes as you watch the man who you thought had loved you stand in front of you.

“I want to apologize about how I ended things. It wasn't right for me to do that to you.” Dean sees you roll your eyes, laughing sarcastically at him. 

“Are you fucking kidding me right now? Oh look I’m Dean. I’m gonna rip your heart out then show up a fucking year later to say that it wasn’t right!” Your voice raising as the tears make their way down your cheeks. “You don’t get to do that, Winchester. I’ll be damned if I fall for your shit again.”

“I missed you alright! I fucked up, Y/N. I’ve been a goddamn mess since I ended it. I miss sleeping next to you, holding you in my arms. I thought I was protecting you, keeping you safe from all these damn monsters. You are my weakness and everyone knows it!” Dean growls. His anger begins to dissipate as he continues to look at your broken features “You deserve better than me. I shouldn’t have came back.” Dean turns, walking away from the porch. His head hanging low, wondering why he even came here. All he did was break her heart even more. He hears the gravel behind him crunching as he turns seeing you quickly following him. 

“You think you can just show up and do this for no reason.” Crossing your arms, you stare at Dean. His quiet demeanor told you everything, he wasn’t going to tell you anything. 

“Nevermind, if you ever want to talk, call me. Don’t show up at my house.” You turn towards your home. “Goodbye Dean.”

Dean watches you walk away once again, feeling paralyzed. He sits in the Impala. His hand slams against the steering wheel. He takes one more look at the house before driving off to some motel on the other side of town.

You walk into the house, walking straight into the living room.

“Was that him?”

“Yes, but he left. Don’t worry, Jenn.” You walk over to her, holding out your arms as she hands you a small baby, swaddled in a pink blanket.

“Ok, If you need me, call please?” Jenn smiled, hugging you before she heads out the door.

You begin swaying slightly as the baby’s tiny whimpers turns into crying. 

“It’s ok, Mary. It's alright. You are safe. One day, it will be safe enough to take you to meet your father.” You walk up to your room, setting her in the small bassinet. Mary’s cries fade as she begins to fall asleep. You smile down at her, pushing her tiny bit of hair to the side.  
“Little Mary Winchester, Don’t you worry. Mommy’s gonna keep you safe.”


End file.
